The present invention relates generally to a pivoting castor, and more particularly to a pivoting castor having a braking device.
As shown in FIG. 1, an office chair 10, such as a computer chair, is generally provided with at least five castors 11, each of which is attached to each leg of a swiveled frame of the chair 10 so that the chair 10 can be moved around easily by a person sitting thereon. However, all five castors 11 of the chair 10 remain movable when the chair 10 is not occupied. As a result, an unoccupied chair 10 can be caused easily and accidentally to move away from a place where it is intended to be, especially on a slightly inclined floor. It happens from time to time that a person sitting on the chair 10 has to leave the chair 10 for a moment and then to return to the chair 10 without being aware of the fact that the chair 10 has been caused to move away from the place where it is intended to be. Therefore, the person is vulnerable to a bodily injury if he or she misses the chair 10. Such an office accident caused by the chair 10 can turn out to be a serious mishap if that person in question happens to be a pregnant woman.